


Turn the Wheel

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Firefly</p><p><b>Notes:</b> Written for 365 Drabbles LJ - Prompt: A Life Relived</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Firefly
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles LJ - Prompt: A Life Relived

If he cared to look, the signs were everywhere. Zoë reminded him a lot of Giles, with her cool reserve. Or maybe it was Deadboy, except she didn't brood. That was more Mal's job, when he wasn't pouting about how he was the Captain, and yet nobody listened to him. One of the other new passengers, Shepherd Book, reminded him of Giles, also, as an educated man, with a hidden darkness.

Kaylee, the engineer, was so sweet. She was a little bit Tara, and a little bit Willow. Wash was him as a teen, before the Hellmouth had wrought too much damage. He kind of wished he could get back to that, but centuries had passed, now, and he was pretty sure that part of him had been scoured from his soul. Jayne, the man with the girl's name, reminded him – for all the differences in appearance – of Spike, except that Spike had a tongue on him as sharp as his own, while Jayne just looked like he wanted to clobber him. And the lovely Inara was Cordelia with a lifetime's worth of Companion training. He could see Cordy in this woman, perhaps clearer than any other part of his old life in his new.

Another new passenger, Dr Simon Tam, reminded him a bit of Wes, with his cool precision and his lack of social graces. Watching him with Kaylee reminded him, sometimes, of Wes and Cordy, except Kaylee could never be the woman that Cordy always had the potential to be, and so had never held his attention in _that_ way. And the good doctor's sister, River… She was Drusilla, and Buffy, and Dawn, even, sometimes. He knew there was more to her than the others saw. More that _they_ did to her.

If he looked, this was home, and this was Hell, and all things in between that he had lived before, and yet it was all fresh and new, with new joys and new heartaches for him to bear. Life lived and re-lived. Time for his next trip round the wheel.


End file.
